Charm
by Kaijing18
Summary: After her parents mysterious death and disappearance, Kim and Lily didn't think their world could get any better...until they found a group of boys living deep in the woods who accepted them and treat them as family. Set in a generation overlapping the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer, will Kim and Lily learn to accept the world...and each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**Charm**

**Overlapping the Twilight saga generation. This is also my first time using FanFiction so don't get mad if the format is a little messed up.**

**Kim POV**

** Chapter 1**

I will never forget the look my sister gave me as she ran out the door. Her eyes were full of rage, hurt and hate. We used to be so close together, but when mom died and dad mysteriously disappeared, our relationship crumbled. I mean literally crumbled. We didn't talk to each other for weeks; each of us grieving in our own way. The heavy weight of both disappearances of my parents left us both pessimistic and snappish. We snapped at everyone—friends and family alike—so they just sort of gave up trying to talk to us. It was when my sister had finally pushed me to my limit that I screamed at her to get out of the house.

"Lily Anne Anderson! Go to your own room right this instant!" I had screamed after a long day.

"Why can't you just answer my question on what we are going to do without parents?!" she yelled back.

"Just go!" I said.

"I'll do better than that, Kim," she said, "I'll just leave forever." I rolled my eyes. I knew she wouldn't actually leave. She was too young to survive outside by herself. Little did I know that she actually meant it.

I waited for a while for her to come back. Without her presence there, it seemed too quiet. The clock ticking on the mantelpiece was unnaturally loud. I finally decided to go after her. I packed what possessions that were important to me and slipped out the door. Knowing that Lily would head into the woods, I melted into the shadows of the forest and continued on my journey. Soon, I found Lily crouched next to a tree stump trembling with either grief or fear. I knelt next to her and soothed her.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Kim," she whispered, terrified. "Someone is here watching us."

**So how did you like the first chapter? I hope it's ok! Please, review, favorite, follow and critique!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I turned slowly, sensing that someone-or something-was in the woods watching us. As I turned, a shape blurred and materialized in front of us. It had pale skin and perfect teeth. It dressed like a normal person, but I could tell that this person was far from normal. The scariest part of this person was his eyes. They were a cold black and they had a slightly crazed look in them.

"Um hi," I stuttered, hoping to ask him who he was. "Who are you and where are we?"

"Finally," he spoke hoarsely, the maniacal light in his eyes growing. "Fresh blood. I've grown tired of hunting animals. Oh how I miss the taste of human blood."

"Lily," I whispered urgently. "When I say go, run!" She nodded, terrified out of her mind.

"GO!" I yelled. We pelted into the woods and heard him snarl.

"You aren't getting away so fast!" He said crazily. I grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along. I stumbled over a log almost pulling Lily down too.

"Go Lily!" I screamed. "Save yourself! I'll catch up later!"

"No, Kim, are you crazy?" Lily exclaimed. "I will not leave you here!"

"Don't argue, Lily," I said, anger rising in me. _Why can't she just listen to me for once?_ "Just go!" That's when another blurry shape entered the fray and knocked back the blood-crazy person about to pounce on me. Lily sat down, stunned and I sort of passed out from sheer relief that the person was gone and fatigue.

When I woke up, it was still dark. Someone had put me on a couch with a blanket and everything. Huh. I wonder where I was. The TV in front of me said 6:00 am. The coffee table in front of the couch had a potted plant and a water bottle and breakfast bar. I was starving. When was the last time I ate? Oh yeah, yesterday at lunch. I skipped dinner to go find Lily. I literally inhaled both the bar and the water to quench my thirst and hunger. I stretched and lay back on the couch. I must've dozed off because when I woke again, there were people in the room and the water bottle and wrapper were gone from the coffee table.

"Well look who's up," a deep voice rumbled. I looked up in surprise to see a tall, buff guy standing in the doorway. He was shirtless and that was what made me speechless. I really hoped I didn't do anything stupid.

"Who are you?" I managed to say, "And what have you done to my sister?" The guy just laughed.

"What is so funny?" I demanded. He shook his head still laughing. When he calmed down enough, he answered.

"I'm Seth Clearwater. Is your sister the other girl we found in the woods? If she is, then she is upstairs still sleeping. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Kim and my sister is called Lily." Suddenly, a howl came from out of nowhere. An actual wolf howl. Seth shrugged and smiled at me.

"See you later Kim," he said and left. I was still pondering about what was going on when a woman came in. She smiled at me.

"Oh I see you are awake, Kim," she said. "I'm Jen Uley." we shook hands. "Welcome to my home." Suddenly, a bunch of guys staggered into the kitchen. They were like Seth; shirtless and muscled. I caught my breath. Jen just laughed.

"Oh don't worry," she said, laughing at my expression. "These are friends. That's my brother, Jason Uley, and his friends, Jeff, Brady, Collin, and my boyfriend, Jim." I mumbled a hello as did they except Jeff, who stared at me intently. I blushed and looked at the floor. Jen didn't seem to notice.

"Come on in," she said. "Breakfast is almost ready." The boys all sat down, complaining about how hungry they are and teasing Jen. I mumbled an excuse to go upstairs and left the room quickly. I went up the stairs quietly, careful not to disturb Lily if she was sleeping. I found a closed door at the end of the hall and knocked. No one answered so I just let myself in. Lily was sitting on her bed staring at the wall deep in thought. She looked at me as I entered.

"Hey," I said, plopping down on her bed. She said nothing.

"So, uh, how are you?" I asked uncomfortably, trying to start a conversation. She just shrugged. I sighed. "Look, I know you are mad at me, but-"

"Mad at you?" Lily cut in. "That is an understatement. I am FURIOUS at you!" I was shocked. Why would she be furious? "I'm not only mad at you for not doing anything when mom and dad left, but I am also mad at you for last night."

"Why would you be mad at me for last night?"

"Because you told me to go and save myself when you fell!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I REALLY WANTED TO GO BUT SOMETHING STOPPED ME! I FELT BAD FOR YOU AND WANTED TO STAY AND MAKE SURE YOU WERE OK BUT YOU JUST PUSHED ME AWAY AND TOLD ME TO LEAVE TO SAVE MYSELF! HOW UN-SISTERLY IS THAT?" she shrieked.

"That's all you're mad at me about?"

"No," she retorted. "Then there's the family issue. I know mom died and dad left mysteriously and that you and I were both grieving but couldn't you have done something to support me? I mean you were there in your own little world snapping at everyone and crying constantly, as if only thinking about yourself. Don't you think that I went through the same thing? Mom and dad leaving is a huge issue but we need each other, so pull out of your grieving stage and start fresh!" I could not believe she just said that. How can she accuse me of being snappish and crying constantly when she herself had the very same symptoms?

"You..." I said, breathing hard. "What you said was not true. I did not snap at everyone! You did! Who was the one who always flew into a crying rage when reminded of mom? YOU! NOT ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" my voice grew steadily louder as my anger grew. Just then, a knock sounded at the door, startling both of us. We had forgotten that we weren't at home anymore.

"Um, breakfast is ready if you want to join us," Jen said awkwardly. I sighed out loud in frustration. Why did Lily have to be so difficult?

"Ok thanks Jen. We'll be down in a few minutes," I called. I heard her footsteps fade away. The kitchen was dead quiet except for some faint tinkling of silverware against plates. I sighed again and got up to exit the room.

I walked down the stairs absorbed in my own thoughts. True, I had been a bit harsh with Lily these past few weeks, but not as bad as she made it sound. Or was it? Entering the dining room, all noises stopped and everyone stared at me. I stared right back but they all quickly looked away as if they were caught guilty of doing something. I was immediately suspicious, but pushed the thought away as the aroma of muffins and bacon assailed my nose. I slid into a seat beside Jeff, I think is was, and Jen. I grabbed a muffin when Lily entered. She glared daggers at me but nonetheless, took the seat that was next to me. I felt the tension build when she sat down and hoped that no one else noticed. I did notice that Collin couldn't stop staring at Lily and I made a mental note to tell him to back off of her. I mean she was only fourteen! Meanwhile, Jeff just kept staring at me. I pretended not to notice but felt my cheeks grow warm.

"So, Kim," Jen asked to break the awkward silence and the mounting tension. "What's your sister's name?"

"I'm Lily," Lily responded before I could open my mouth.

"How old are you guys?" I think it was Jason who asked that question.

"I'm seventeen-"

"And I'm fourteen." Jason leaned over and whispered something in Brady's ear. They both snickered while Jeff and Collin growled. Wait a minute. They just growled? Ok well there is definitely something fishy going on here and I was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily POV**

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe this is happening to me. Last month, I thought everything was going to be ok; mom and dad were here and Kim and I were still our regular selves. Less than a few weeks later, mom died from a sudden unknown cause. I was devastated but I was still half supported because dad was there. Then dad suddenly disappeared and I didn't know what to think. Relatives would come, but Kim and I would push them away. Now, I felt unsupported. Kim was also grieving and didn't care about anything that happened to me. She ignored me for most of the part but when we talked it was always in jerky and rude conversations. Those always ended with her sending me to my own room to think or I would just leave on my own because she was being such a bitch. I mean seriously. What a bitch! Then I left. Ha. That ought to show her. I walked into the forest and breathed in the smell of the earth. That always seemed to calm me down. I walked for what seemed like forever when I heard whispering. It wasn't the wind whispering. It was someone.

"Finally," it seemed to say in a hungry way. "Fresh prey for me to eat!" I thought he meant some little animal or something. I was disgusted and tried to walk away.

"Don't go, dearie. It will be so much fun with you." The voice said. I freaked and ran deeper into the forest. I crouched and hid next to a tree stump hoping that whoever it was couldn't see me. The voice just seemed to get closer.

"Oh, don't fret, dearie, the pain only lasts for a while then it's gone." The voice was now coming from above me. How can he know where I am? Just then, his voice became more eager.

"Yes," he said. "There is one more coming." One more coming? Kim? She turned the bend and I was never so happy to see her in my life. But I warned her not to do anything. We did end up running and she tripped. I didn't want to leave her and was about to argue with her when something knocked back the freaky dude chasing us. It was the size of a horse and looked like a wolf. I just sat down dazed and Kim passed out. Just then, a guy came over and told me to follow them to somewhere safe. I was about to disagree when I thought of Kim. Alright. We'll stay for a while.

We got to a house that was deeper in the woods. I was way too tired to walk so I collapsed at the front door. A woman came and asked what was going on and I was out.

When I woke the next morning, Kim was there. I really didn't want to see her, but I was glad that she was fine. We talked…or should I say _tried_ to talk. That turned into a shouting match. I was still angry at her during breakfast but I couldn't help notice that one of the guys in the kitchen was staring at Kim nonstop. I also noticed that after they asked our names and ages that some guy sitting across from me leaned over and whispered something to his friend. The both of them snickered while the one staring at Kim and someone else growled. I mean literally growled. People don't do that, only wolves and other animals growled. Hm…something was going on.

Since I didn't know anyone's name, I asked just to break the silence. The woman extended a friendly hand.

"I'm Jen Uley," she told me. "This is my brother Jason, and his friends, Brady, Collin, Jeff and my boyfriend, Jim." I nodded to them in turn and they said hello back. Collin, I noticed kept staring at me the entire time. I started blushing and looked down at the table. Kim looked at me and arched her eyebrow. I quickly looked away.

When we finished breakfast, all the boys thanked Jen and got ready to leave. Collin couldn't stop staring at me as with Jeff. Kim and I excused ourselves to the kitchen and helped Jen with the cleaning.

Once the breakfast dishes were done cleaning, I decided to take a walk outside for some fresh air. I really had no sense of direction of where I was going. I just kept following the road and soon came to a beach.

The beach.

It brought back so many memories of mom and dad. Every summer, we would take at least one trip to the beach. We would stay there and enjoy the weather while we could. Mom would also always buy some cheesy trinket from the vendors or the gift shop as a token. We had a huge collection of key chains and magnets from the beaches we visited.

Dad always tried to find new beaches for us to drive to. After we visited all the beaches closest to us, we would drive farther and farther away. I didn't mind. It was time to spend with my family and I loved the beach.

We have visited the beach in La Push before. It was such a distant memory though. I remember that I was six and Kim was nine. That day, the waves were especially big. Kim and I were playing tag when a wave came up and slammed Kim into the sand. She was fine-just a little traumatized-and had a few cuts on her arm from the rocks and shells embedded in the sand. Nothing too serious. After a while, we noticed some really big guys strolling along the coastline. They looked like Collin, Jeff, Jim, Brady, and Jason, but not entirely. They were shirtless and very buff. Kim and I laughed. We couldn't believe that any guy could grow to that size. Wait. There was something about one of the guys that reminded me of someone. Oh yeah, he looked a little like Jen. Who was he? Some distant relative or another brother? Who knows?

By now, I had reached the water and was just standing there enjoying the feel of water and sand between my toes when someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

**So how do you guys like the story so far? Please review and critique! I would love your story ideas! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I jumped, surprised that someone would find me here and also because I didn't hear them coming up behind me. It was just Collin.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I detected a hint of suspicion and sorry in his voice.

"Nothing. I decided to come out for some fresh air." he nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Oh you know, I'm just around here to patrolling..." he said vaguely. I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you, part of the police squad or something?"

"Haha, no."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Stuff." I sighed. This was getting me nowhere. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smiled back. "Well, duty calls," he said and gave a little salute and a smile. I laughed and he was gone. It wasn't until he was gone that I realized that my heart had been pounding for a little bit. Collin seemed nice and all, but I didn't really know him that well. Why do I like him so much?

I returned to Jen's house in time for lunch. She had made a few sandwiches and set it on the table. Kim came down and joined us.

"So," Jen started. "What's your plan? Are you guys going to stay here or go back to your home?" I glanced at Kim.

"Um, actually, we are not sure yet," Kim said. "We need to think it through before we can answer."

"No problem," Jen said easily. "Take your time to think. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you need to." We both nodded and finished our lunch in silence.

Once finished, Jen asked us if we wanted to help her with dinner later.

"Sure," I said. "What time should we start?"

"Well the boys should get back at five, so we should start at 4."

"You need an hour to prepare dinner for them?" Kim asked. Jen laughed.

"Oh yeah! You'll understand why after today." Since we had a few hours left to kill before 4 o'clock rolled around, Kim and I decided to talk in my room.

"So what do you think?" she immediately asked when I shut the door. "Should we stay?" I thought about it. Going back would only bring more memories about mom and dad and Jen had accepted us like family. Then I thought about Collin and how my affections for him were growing.

"Well I want to stay," I declared. "I don't know about you."

"I really want to stay too, Lily, but shouldn't we go back home and get some of our belongings before officially moving in here?"

"Yeah, I agree. When do you want to go?"

"Well we should first tell Jen our decision before going."

"Great! Let's go!" We walked downstairs to find the kitchen empty. We did find her crashed on the couch sleeping. Oh well. We'll tell her later then. Kim went out and I sat on my bed thinking about our futures if we lived here.

**I know this chapter is short, but I am a little busy with summer homework. :P How do like the change is perspective? Would you rather I kept it in Kim's POV or should I change it every 2 chapters or so?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim POV**

**Chapter 5**

At four, Lily and I met Jen in her kitchen. She was awake and was already planning out the dinner. She was muttering to herself and didn't notice us.

"Hey Jen," Lily called. Jen stopped muttering and turned to face us.

"Hey," she smiled. "Glad you could help. Ok so I was planning on making some potatoes and steak tonight. But I'm not sure what to make as dessert. What would you girls prefer? Cupcakes? Brownies? Cookies?"

"Well I prefer brownies." Lily said.

"Great," Jen said. "You can make the brownies and Kim and I will tackle the potatoes and steak."

"How many brownies do I make?" Lily asked. Jen went over to the cupboard pulled out six packs of pre-made brownie mixture. Lily's eyes widened.

"They eat that much?" she asked, aghast. Jen nodded. Lily took all six packs and sat down at a table as Jen pulled out eggs, oil, a mixing bowl, spoon, and a measuring cup. Lily sat at the table and got to work. Meanwhile, I was put to the task of peeling the potatoes while Jen chopped them. All the while, the steak was in the oven.

"How many potatoes do we need?" I groaned half an hour later. There was a mountain of potatoes before I started but it seemed like I had barely made a dent in peeling them. Jen laughed.

"Well they do eat a lot and if they're still hungry, they will bother me for more so I learned to make some extras just in case."

Over at the table, Lily was on her third mixture pack. She looked worn out.

"Whew! Mixing this browning mixture should be some kind of workout! It's really tiring!" Jen and I laughed. The rest of the time was passed in silence.

At five, I heard the front door open as all six guys came in. They all called out a hello and started complaining that they were hungry. I rolled my eyes but continued to supervise the simmering of the potatoes. Jen had pulled the biggest piece of steak I had ever seen from the oven and but the brownies in there to bake. The potatoes were done and Jen told me to scoop them out onto plates. When I was done, there were two big plates piled with a mountain of potatoes. Jen said that I could go out and put it on the table. All the boys were crowded at the table. At the sight of me with the potatoes, they all started ranting.

"What took you girls so long? We are hungry!"

"Yeah! Where's the other food?" I rolled my eyes and responded.

"Well I'm sorry your food is late! We have been holed up in the steamy kitchen for an hour while you guys were outside doing whatever you guys were doing!" I noticed that Jeff's eyes followed my every move. I put down the plate and hurried into the kitchen to hide my blush.

Somewhat more composed, I walked out carrying the second plate of potatoes and placed it down before heading back into the kitchen to help Jen.

"You can grab the plates and silverware." I grabbed the plates and walked out again. The boys literally mobbed me for plates. I set three down for Lily, Jen, and me and headed back in for the silverware. Again, they all overwhelmed me for spoons, forks and knives.

Lily entered bearing a plate of steak as did Jen. They set them down and took their spots. Jen sat at the head of the table, across from her brother Jason and Lily sat next to Collin and next to me. On my other side sat Jeff.

Everyone looked expectantly at Jen. She smiled.

"Dig in, everyone," she said. Those must be the magic words because all the boys piled their plates and wolfed everything down. Lily and I were speechless. We ate some, but we ate like nothing compared to these boys. Between bites, Jeff would stare at me and smile. I would feel my heart rate speed up just a little and I couldn't resist smiling back. Oh God. Those brown eyes. They were so warm and friendly. It didn't help that he was shirtless. His six pack was amazing. _Stop it, Kim,_ I scolded myself. Still, I couldn't stop smiling. Someone coughed. I turned towards the sound.

"Oh yeah, Kim, have you and Lily decided if you're staying or not?" I felt Jeff tense beside me. Collin tensed too. I looked at Lily just for confirmation and she nodded very slightly.

"Yeah, we're staying," I began. Jeff and Collin sighed and relaxed. "But we have to go back to pick up some stuff."

"I'll go with you," Jeff and Collin immediately said. Then they growled at each other.

"You can both go," I said, mystified by their behavior. They relaxed again. "When should we go?"

"You can go right after dinner, if you want," Jen said. I nodded.

Once dinner and dessert were finished, Jeff, Collin, Lily and I got ready to leave.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure how to get there," I said sheepishly.

"No worries," Jeff said. "We sort of know the area well." We left and headed into the woods. No one talked and in the silence, all we could hear was the chirping of crickets and the occasional call of a bird. We arrived at my house. There were no lights in the windows and everything was just how we left it. Lily and I went into our own rooms and packed our own clothes and necessary belongings. We met Jeff and Collin at the front door.

"All set." Lily said. We continued back to Jen's house. While walking, I checked my messages and found a few new text messages from my friends and that was it. Lily was also checking her own messages. Suddenly, my phone started ringing signifying that a call was coming in. It was from a number that I didn't recognize. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Things are going to be different, Kim. Soon you will understand why I ran away from home."

**So how is it? Please review with any suggestions! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kim POV**

I dropped my phone and stopped walking. Lily shot me a quizzical look and Jeff rushed over.

"Are you alright, Kim?" He asked, worry tainting his voice. "Who was that on the phone?"

"I don't know," I answered faintly. I looked at Lily. "It sounded like dad." Lily gasped. Jeff growled.

"What? I thought he disappeared mysteriously never to be heard from again!" I looked at him stunned. How could he have known that? Lily was staring suspiciously at Jeff too. Jeff immediately back tracked.

"Um I mean, everyone could hear you the day you two were talking." I knew he was hiding something. I narrowed my eyes and he quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we hurry back and worry about this later?" I sighed and decided to let it go. We continued back in silence.

When we arrived at Jen's house, Jason was outside to greet us.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

"How did you know we were coming?" Lily asked.

"We have sensitive hearing," Jason said. Oh. That would explain how Jeff could hear us talking.

"Does everyone have sensitive hearing?" I asked.

"Everyone but Jen," Jeff responded, looking relieved. I looked at him and he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and blushed. We entered the house dragging our stuff and began hauling it upstairs.

"Do you guys need help?" Jeff and Collin asked simultaneously, hope shining in their eyes. We both shrugged. The boys took this as a yes and came with us.

"Oh, Kim?" Jen called. "You can take the other room down the hallway if you want." I nodded gratefully and continued up the stairs with Jeff close behind.

Upon entering the room, I set about trying to make it feel as homely as possible. I pictured my bedroom and tried to imitate it but without as much junk as I had in my original room. My phone was on the table and a picture of mom, dad, Lily and me stood next to it.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said quietly. I realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, quickly wiping them away, but more kept coming.

"Well sorry about what happened to your parents and also for eavesdropping the night you were talking with Lily."

"Oh, Jeff, it's all right, but thanks," I said. "I mean, it wasn't your fault. You have sensitive hearing and…" the tears came faster and I started crying. Jeff embraced me and I felt better. Having him here felt right and I felt supported. My tears slowed but I couldn't help think about mom and dad before they left. We were such a happy family, why did fate have to pull us apart like this?

"Kim," Jeff said softly.

"Hm?" I asked looking up at his face; his perfect face that showed the perfect smile. I really liked him and hope that he did too.

He tilted my head up and came closer. I leaned upward and our lips met. Kissing him felt like the most wonderful thing ever. In my head, I felt fireworks go off as I sighed contentedly. _I'm in Heaven_, I thought to myself. My tears stopped altogether. That one kiss wasn't enough for me. I had to get more and our lips matched perfectly. I pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"We were meant for each other," I whispered. "Fate brought us together as it tore my family apart."

"Don't think like that, Kim," Jeff whispered back. "Think about all the good things that have happened to you." I snorted. Ever since my parents left, everything went downhill. The only good thing was meeting Jeff.

"I really hope Lily and I can get back together again," I said quietly. "Mom's death and dad's disappearance really pulled up apart. I really want to make up to her, but I just can't. Like you heard before, a normal conversation usually ends in fighting."

"Don't worry, Kim," Jeff soothed. "I'm sure your sister wants you back just as much as you do. Give her time." He kissed me again and all thoughts disappeared from my head. After a long make-out session, he claimed that he had to go.

"I'll be back in the morning," he promised and was out the door in a flash. I sighed and lay back in bed. Before I could sleep, I remembered one thing that I had to discuss with Lily.

I walked across the hallway and knocked on her door. She opened the door and faced me.

"Yeah?" she asked with an edge to her voice. I sighed.

"You know that call I got today when we were walking in the woods?" I started. She nodded. "Well the person who called sounded an awful lot like dad. He said that changes were coming and soon I would understand why everything happened." She sucked in her breath. She left her doorway to go find something and I entered her room. She came back over and showed me her phone. A text message was displayed on the screen. _Everything happens for a reason, Lily. It may not be apparent at first but it will show soon._ I glanced at the number the message was sent from and gasped. It was the same number that I received the call.

"What's the matter, Kim?" Lily asked.

"The number that gave you the text message is the same number that I received the call from."

"Who is this person and how does he know my name?" Lily asked, incredulous. I shrugged, unable to answer. A silence fell on us as we sank into our own thoughts. Then I broke the silence.

"Lily, I know we haven't been on the best terms ever since mom and dad left, but I just want to say that I'm sorry for all that I have done to you. I was unaware of what I was doing and I was grieving. I never meant to hurt you but I was so caught up in my own world; so caught up that I didn't pause to consider your feelings as well. I just want to say that I'm sorry." Lily gazed at me and sighed.

"Kim, I accept your apology, but I still can't forget how you treated me. I really wanted to open up to you and become closer, but you just kept pushing me away. It's not that easy to forget as it is to forgive. Don't push me." I nodded, glad that I got my thoughts out to her, but sad that she didn't want to go back right away. I just turned around and got ready to leave when she called my name. I turned and she gave me hug. It was just a hug but it said a lot to me. I hugged her tightly and went back to my room.

I entered my room and felt like something had been disturbed since I left. I searched around and realized that my yellow hair tie was missing. I frowned. I was so sure that I brought that over with me. Oh well, I must've dropped it somewhere. I snuggled deeper into the covers and fell asleep.

**How is it so far? Please review! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kim POV**

**I decided to do the rest of the story in Kim's POV but I will change it once in a while to Lily's POV.**

When I woke the next morning, Jeff was right next to me. I rolled over to face him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me on my forehead.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied. "I also talked with Lily." He nodded. Just then, his stomach grumbled. I laughed.

"Well, someone's hungry," I commented, playfully shoving him. He growled but smiled. I got up and left to go to the bathroom. I quickly showered and changed and reentered my room. He was still there, but he was motionless and deep in thought. I walked up to him and he snapped back to reality.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, trying to sound upbeat. I raised my eyebrows. Clearly, he was hiding something. We walked downstairs and took our places. Jen really had cooked a lot. There was a mountain of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Jeff piled his plate with everything and started wolfing in down. I chose a few and ate slowly. Somewhere in the middle, Lily came down with Collin. I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled widely. That was something. We haven't really smiled at each other in a while. Maybe we were slowly making progress.

Jeff muttered something too quiet for me to hear and all the guys stiffened. I looked around at each of them. They made an effort to relax. I was immediately suspicious.

"What's going on?" I asked, suspicion coloring my voice. Jeff looked at Jason and Jason nodded. Jeff took a breath.

"I promise you're going to find out soon Kim, but right now, I can't say."

"And just why not?" I asked angrily. Jeff put up his hands.

"Look, Kim, I really want to tell you, but if you want to understand you've got to let me start from the beginning. After breakfast, come with me on a walk to the beach and I'll explain everything, I promise." I couldn't speak. His brown eyes were so honest and open. Those beautiful brown eyes. I found myself almost drowning in them. I blinked to clear my head.

"Alright," I said. "But I'm expecting EVERY single detail, got it, Jeff?" He nodded. Lily turned to Collin.

"That reminds me," she said. "Are you going to tell me what Jeff's gonna tell Kim?" Collin nodded.

"I'll tell you everything after breakfast outside. We'll take a walk," he promised. Lily smiled, satisfied. I couldn't wait for Jeff to start explaining so I quickly finished my breakfast and waited impatiently while Jeff finished his. Then he pushed back his chair and stretched.

"I could go for a nap right about now," he said, yawning.

"Jeff," I complained. "You promised!"

"Kim, chill," he said, smiling. "I'm just kidding." I smiled sheepishly and got up. I followed him to the front door and we were outside. We walked for a long time until we came to the La Push beach. It brought back many memories of the past but I quickly pushed them away. I was here to talk with Jeff not focus on those thoughts.

It was a bleak day and there was no sun so there weren't many people out. We walked along the waterline and I slipped my hand into Jeff's. His hand was very warm; warmer than normal human body temperature. He squeezed my hand comfortingly as if to say _Give me a second._ Finally, he spoke.

"Have you ever heard of any of the legends around here?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well that cuts back some talking. Anyways, they are all actually true." I stopped walking. Was he serious? He couldn't be serious. We were talking about vampires and werewolves here. They couldn't be real.

He turned and faced me as if waiting for my judgment.

"How can you be sure that they are true?" I asked hesitantly. He just pulled me towards the woods. There, he told me to wait right where I was and disappeared into the woods. I stood there all by myself turning over the legends and thinking about them. I half expected Jeff to come back out of the woods to tell me that it was all a joke. Instead, what came out of the woods was a huge horse-sized wolf. The fur was a gray with white dashes. Its ears were a darker shade of gray. I caught my breath. Then I advanced slowly with my hand out.

"Jeff?" I whispered. The wolf nodded, its eyes gazing into mine. That explained why he had such sensitive hearing and why his body temperature was way warmer than usual. I stroked the fur on his muzzle and he nuzzled my hand. Then he turned and left. I stood there waiting for him. Jeff exited the forest back to his normal self and came towards me.

"Now you understand everything?" he asked. I nodded, still speechless. We headed back to Jen's house. I was still deep in thought.

"Does that mean that vampires exist too?" I wondered. He nodded.

"Yep. In fact, there's a group living in Forks right now. The Cullens'," he said.

"Don't you usually chase vampires away or something?"

"Yes, but we made a treaty with them. They claim that they are "vegetarians" so they don't drink human blood."

"What treaty?" I asked.

"We allow them to live in peace as long as they stay on their side of the border. If either side crosses the border then something bad happens. Not that we want to cross the border anyway. They stink." He said and wrinkled his nose. On the walk back to Jen's house, Jeff filled me in on a few more details. I learned all about imprinting and was thrilled that Jeff imprinted on me. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. By this time though, we were back at Jen's house. I saw Lily come out of the woods with Collin. She shot me a look that said _We should discuss this stuff later._ I nodded. Then, a howl ripped through the air. Jeff kissed my forehead, gave me a quick hug and promised to be back. Then he shot off into the woods to phase. Collin did the same to Lily. Then Lily and I entered the house. We greeted Jen and proceeded upstairs to my room.

"What do you think?" Lily asked me.

"It's bizarre, but I now understand everything. It is a little hard to process, but I think we just have to accept it." Lily nodded.

"Did Jeff phase for you?" I nodded. "I mean, the wolf form is so cool! They are so big! I doubt they have trouble scaring away anyone." She added jokingly. I cracked a smile. We sat in silence on my bed. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah, what's going on between you and Collin?" I asked. Lily blushed and smiled.

"Well, when we got back last night, he came into my room to help me get organized. Then I don't know how we got into it, but we ended up kissing. It was like Heaven," she sighed dreamily. "What about you and Jeff?"

"Same story," I said, grinning at her. She returned the smile. Warmth and hope filled my heart as I felt the rift between us slowly repair itself. Lily got up.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower so I'll see you later." She left the room. I lay back on my bed and thought about what lay in the past and future. Most importantly, I thought about Jeff and me and my relationship with Lily. That's when Lily screamed for Jen and me to go to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kim POV**

I quickly rushed into Lily's room as did Jen. Lily stood in the middle of her room looking through the bag she brought from home. She was muttering to herself.

"I swear I brought it. Where is it?" she asked frantically.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My favorite t-shirt. It's the purple one with the picture of us with mom and dad on it. Where did it go? I know I brought it. Jen, did you put it in the wash or something?" Jen shook her head.

"I would never come into your room without permission much less look through your stuff." Lily frowned.

"I'm sure it will turn up somewhere," I soothed her. She relaxed slightly and left the room. Jen left to prepare lunch. I sat there pondering this situation. I stayed there for a while but I couldn't find a solution. I sighed and went downstairs to help Jen with lunch.

By the time Lily came downstairs, Jen and I had made sandwiches and were getting ready to eat. She sat down and we all ate in silence. Then Lily broke it.

"Have you known about the werewolves and vampires?" she asked Jen.

"Of course," she said. "My brother, boyfriend, and dad are werewolves. Well, my dad was a werewolf."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh he is too old to continue with this so he left the job to others like Jason. He is still involved in this because he's an Elder. If we have a problem, we go to him and the others for advice. My brother is the leader of the current pack and my dad was the leader of his pack. That position is called the alpha."

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"His name is Sam Uley and my mom is Emily Uley. You guys should meet them someday. They live not that far away from here. But you'll see them soon anyways."

"Why?"

"We're getting ready to have another meeting with the Elders' soon. You'll see him there along with the other members. We usually just talk about the problem, if there is one, that is present or just discuss how we can better protect the people living in La Push from harm." Lily and I absorbed this information as we finished lunch. We helped Jen clean up and promised that we would help her with dinner again. Then we went into the living room where I first woke up and watched some TV.

"When do you think they're coming back?" Lily asked. By them I knew she meant only Collin. I smiled.

"You're thinking about Collin, aren't you?" I asked. She looked down and blushed. "I don't know. They might come back at the same time as yesterday." We focused on the TV show for the rest of the afternoon. At 3:50 pm, we turned off the TV and went to help Jen in the kitchen. She wanted to make some pasta with some green beans. She put me to work on the green beans and Lily on the desserts again, making cookies. Jen herself worked on the pasta. I couldn't focus on the process. I was waiting anxiously for Jeff to get back. I could tell Lily was anxious for Collin to return too because she kept glancing at the clock in the kitchen.

By the time we finished, it was 5 and the boys still hadn't returned. So the three of us just set up the table and sat down to wait for them. A few minutes later, all the boys walked in and plunked themselves down at the table. Jeff walked over to me and hugged me and kissed my forehead. Jen and Lily got the same greeting. Then we all sat down to eat. All was quiet except for silverware against plates when Jason broke the silence.

"So, Kim, Lily," he started. "May we ask if we can enter your room to have a scout around after dinner?"

"Why?" we both asked.

"Well, this morning, Jeff thought he smelled a trace of vampire in the air around your stuff and we would like to go check it out."

"Sure, I guess," I said. Jason nodded.

"One thing," Jeff added. "The same smell that I picked up in your room was also what I smelled when we went to your house to get your stuff. It was everywhere in the house and outside too."

"Oh yeah," Collin said. "I remember too."

"So what, is there like a vampire stalking us or something?" Lily asked. I was afraid of the answer.

"It seems that way," Jason said. Suddenly, the room felt too cold for me. Why would there be a vampire looking for Lily and me? I had no connection whatsoever with any vampire.

"One last thing," Jeff said, looking around uncomfortably. "Mixed in with the vampire stench is a faint scent of lilacs. It's really faint but if you concentrate hard enough, you can smell it." Lily and I froze.

"Excuse me?" I asked weakly. "Did you just say that there was a scent of lilacs?" Jeff nodded.

"Do you know anything?" This time Lily told him.

"When mom and dad were here, they'd always pick fresh lilacs or buy some lilac scented item from the store to put in the house. After a while, the entire house started smelling like lilacs. After they both, um, left, the scent faded completely because we stopped buying and picking lilacs."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Brady asked. I was surprised. He barely talked. Lily and I made eye contact and our eyes had the same emotion in them; fear.

"This means," I took a deep breath. "This probably means that our dad is possibly not dead but somehow he got turned into a vampire." A grim silence filled the air. Eating was forgotten at the moment.

"How do you know that it is your dad?" Seth asked. "It could be anyone with lilac scented perfume."

"Then why would they take my yellow hair-tie?" I asked.

"Or my favorite purple t-shirt?" Lily added. "They're both missing and we swear that we brought them with us last night."

"Well, I guess that can be an option to consider," Seth said skeptically. Then Lily got up and left. When she came back, she had her phone with her. I knew what she was going to show everyone.

"Here," she said. "I got this text message from an unknown number last night."

"And?" Seth waited for her to continue. Lily exhaled, clearly annoyed.

"Look, would you just trust me on this? Also, who would know me name? I have all my friends numbers and this is not someone I recognize. Only people I know know my name. Why would I tell my name to a complete stranger?" Seth held up his hands.

"Alright! We'll look into this." He surrendered. Lily smiled, satisfied that she made her point. I nudged her shoulder and winked. She winked right back.

As promised, after dinner, all the guys went upstairs to investigate our rooms. They split up. Jason, Jeff, and Seth went into my room and Collin, Brady, and Jim went in Lily's room. I stood by the door and walked around picking up my stuff. Then I froze.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jeff was instantly at my side.

"Someone has taken the picture of mom, dad, Lily and me!" I said faintly. "It's like the most important and my only lifeline to the past." Jeff went over to the night table and sniffed around.

"I smell it," he growled. "It smells fairly fresh. We've got a problem here." All of us regrouped downstairs. We tried to figure out how our stuff kept disappearing.

"Did the culprit come through the front door?" Brady asked. Jeff shook his head.

"There's no smell down here. It's only upstairs. He probably came through the window. Keep all the windows in here locked." Jason nodded.

"I agree with Jeff. From now on, Lily and Kim will not be alone at night. We can't risk having them get hurt. Jeff, Collin, you can handle that?" They both nodded. I was relieved. Jeff would be close by and whoever it was wouldn't come in. We climbed the stairs and got ready to sleep. That's when my phone started ringing. I answered. It was the same number as the person who called me in the woods.

"Hello?"

"Kim," the voice said. I almost screamed. Jeff and Collin stopped. I put it on speaker so Lily could hear too.

"The time has come me to show myself. I hope you understand now. I have to say, why did you keep the picture of you, me, Lily and mom?" I gasped sharply as did Lily. It definitely was dad. Downstairs everything was quiet.

"Your mother is gone. Just accept that fact. Now you've got me. Come, join me and we'll live like family again." Tears started coming before I knew it and I screamed into the phone.

"You! Why did you have to leave? You had no reason to leave! Why did you take the picture of us at the beach? It was one of the best memories ever! YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR LILY AND ME! Why would you want us back now? Go on living your own life because Lily and I ARE NOT COMING TO YOU!" I hung up as more tears came. I hated my dad. He has left us alone for such a long time and now he expects us to back to him after what he's done to us? I don't think so!

I looked over at Lily to see that she was also slightly crying. Anger shown in her eyes.

"That…that…how dare he!" she exploded. "He calls back after all this time expecting us to welcome him home!" She turned around and slammed her door room closed. Collin went in after her. Jeff and I stood at the top of the stairs. He came closer and embraced me. His arms wrapped around me and I felt better. Jeff was here and everything was going to be alright. We entered my room and I immediately crashed on my bed, suddenly tired. Jeff lay next to me, wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"Shh," he said. "Everything's going to be alright." Then he lightly kissed me on my lips. I believed in him. My trust and heart were with him. Slowly, I dozed off as did he.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kim POV**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Getting back into the school routine is tough! :P **

When I woke the next morning, Jeff was gone and I was alone in my room. I sat up and yawned, suddenly remembering the events from the night before. How could dad still be alive? After all this time, Lily and I both thought he was dead. Turns out, he wasn't dead and gave us a call last night.

I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs. The kitchen was empty of the boys and Jen was at the counter mixing something and Lily was helping her.

"Hey," I said, walking up to them, "what's going on?"

"We're just getting lunch ready," Lily replied.

"Lunch?" I asked, shocked. Lily nodded. "Wow, I must've really crashed last night, huh?"

"The boys will be back shortly for lunch. Lily and I are almost done. Go make yourself comfortable and watch some TV," Jen suggested. I left the kitchen and snuggled into the couch in the living room. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Nothing really caught my attention. Lily came in after a few minutes and snuggled against me. We stayed like that, watching National Geography introduce a site in Europe.

The back door suddenly opened and Lily and I both got up and entered the kitchen. All the boys were there settling down into chairs and looked up when Lily and I entered the room.

"Well look who's finally up," Jason teased. "It's Sleeping Beauty herself." I blushed and sat next to Jeff. He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. Lily and Jen got the same greeting from their boyfriends.

"So, any news?" I asked as the plates of sandwiches were laid on the table. Jeff shook his head.

"It rained last night and wiped away any scent trails your dad might have left." I nodded, disappointed that they didn't find anything new. Looks like the extra protection will just have to continue just a bit longer.

"Not to worry," Jason said, interrupting my thoughts. "We've got some fellow vampire friends also helping us look for him."

"Vampire friends?" Lily asked. "I thought werewolves and vampires were enemies."

"We are, but sometimes we have to unite to solve problems, like this one." Collin said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Seth asked nervously. "I still think we should consult with the Elders before we completely acquire their assistance."

"We will consult them, Seth," Jason said. "We're having a meeting tomorrow to smooth over the details." Seth nodded.

After lunch, I decided to take a walk outside within sight of the house so the wolves could keep an eye on me. The air outside was cool and comforting. They soothed the nerves within my body that were wound up from talking to my dad. I stood in the middle of the driveway and closed my eyes, savoring the scent of fresh air and the wind. I smiled.

"Well looks like someone is finally enjoying themself," a voice said from behind me. I immediately turned around, almost losing my balance. There, standing in front of me in flesh and blood was my father. He didn't look like my dad though. His skin was deadly pale and he was wearing sunglasses even though there was no sun in the sky.

"Dad, what happened to you?" I whispered.

"Some life-changing events that you will soon learn," he said, licking his lips. He came towards me. I backed up and tripped, landing on my bottom. He kneeled in front of me and touched my face. I flinched. His hands were ice cold.

"My, my," he said. "You really have grown up. Now, it's time for you to know the truth." He took off his sunglasses and I gasped. Instead of his usual blue eyes, they were blood red. "Now do you know what I am?"

"You're a monster," I whispered, edging backward. "You're a vampire. Why are you after me? I'm your daughter!"

"Exactly," he breathed. "We can be reunited and stay immortal for the rest of our lives. I also have a question for you. Why on earth are you hanging around werewolves? I thought I taught you not to hang with strangers."

"You did," I responded, shaking. "But they are now my family and you are now a stranger. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. The front door of the house burst open and Jeff came out.

"Kim!" he cried. I scooted backward and got up and the same time and started to run towards the house.

"Not so fast," my dad growled and lunged at me. He tackled me to the ground and was on top of me with his teeth bared. I fell awkwardly and heard something crack in my left arm. I screamed. My dad smiled and lowered his lips to my other arm and was about to bite me when a huge gray shape hurtled out of nowhere, knocking my dad off of me. Jeff.

"No, Jeff, no," I whispered, losing consciousness. The last thing I remember was him looking me in the eye with an urgent and concerned look before turning back to my dad. I completely faded after that.

When I woke up, I was on the couch in the living room. Lily was hovering over me as was Jen and Jeff. Relief flooded their eyes when they saw me wake.

"Are you OK?" Lily asked, worried.

"I'm fine," I replied. "What happened to dad?"

"Wait, you saw dad outside?" Lily asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Well I just chased him off. Hopefully, he won't come back again so soon." Jeff said. I nodded. "Meanwhile, we have doubled the patrols to make sure he won't come back."

"Knowing dad, I'm pretty sure he's hatching a plan right now to get back at us," Lily said. "He usually tries to find a solution and refuses to give up unless it is completely useless and that he's tried the situation for a while."

"In the meantime, we're just going to have to keep you guys at home. Never leave without one of us accompanying you. Jen technically doesn't count, but if it's not far from this house, then she can go with you." Jeff said. "I have to go run my shift now. Take care, Kim." He kissed my goodbye and left quickly. I sighed. The world was getting a lot more complicated. I moved my left arm to maneuver myself into a sitting position to find it heavily bandaged.

"What-" I started.

"You broke your arm when dad tackled you," Lily said. "Does it hurt?"

"At the moment, it doesn't." I responded. "Now what can I do? I'm confined to a house and I broke my arm. Just great."

"Well, we can play monopoly," Lily suggested. I gave in, knowing that there was nothing else to do. As we set up the board, the phone rang, it's rings jangling loudly in the quietness of the house. I heard Jen pick up the phone next door and speak. Lily rolled the dice and started. I really couldn't concentrate on the game; not after what had happened to me. I couldn't escape the feeling that dad was out there planning his next move carefully.

"Earth to Kim," Lily said. "What are you doing?" I sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about dad and what he is going to do," I confessed to Lily. "I mean, I know I should just forget about it, but knowing him, he's probably gathering a bunch of minions or something to come after us." Lily scooted closer to me.

"Kim, we're going to be fine. We have the pack, you have Jeff and I have Collin. Everything's going to be alright."

"I guess," I said reluctantly. I forced myself to concentrate on the monopoly game for the remainder of the afternoon. At around 3, Jen poked her head in.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter," Lily responded while I just shrugged my shoulders. "Do you need help?"

"That would be very much appreciated, thanks." Jen said. Lily got up and left the room. I picked up the pieces of the game and went into the kitchen. Jen and Lily were busy chopping and steaming.

"What are you doing here?" Jen asked playfully, waving a spoon at me. "Shoo! You're injured anyways. Relax and take it easy." I settled in a chair and lay my head down on the table. Lily and Jen's chatter settled into the background as I thought out the thoughts crowding my head. Soon, I had dozed off.

When I woke, I was woken by a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Lily said. "Dinner is being served." I jerked upright and blinked rapidly. Lily was next to me, a hint of a smile showing on her face, and the entire pack was staring at me, amusement in their eyes. I flushed and was relieved when Jen came in with the mountains of food because the attention was diverted from me to the food.

"How's the arm doing, Kim?" Jason asked.

"Fine," I replied. "Anything new happen so far?" Jason shook his head.

"We find you dad's scent but there are many other scents mixed with his as well. This could man that he's building an army of some sort. But we don't know for what reason." I dropped my fork. So my thoughts were right. Dad was really going to come get me and Lily with a army. I swallowed.

"The army's for getting me and Lily," I said, quietly. "He wants us to be reunited again. He also plans on making us immortal by biting us." Jeff and Collin growled.

"That will never happen, as long as I'm alive," Jeff said protectively. He put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. I sank into him, feeling his body heat and immediately felt better. The pack was here and so was Jeff. Nothing was going to happen.

"Well we are meeting with the Elders tomorrow to discuss what to do. Everyone should be there, including you and Lily," Jason said. I nodded and he stood up. "Come on, Seth, Brady, we have to run patrol." The three of them left and Jeff took me upstairs to my room and placed me on my bed. He lay down next to me and was quiet for a minute before breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, Kim," he said. "Everything is going to be alright." I nodded and he leaned in to kiss me. I responded with passion, showing him how much I loved him. His arms circled me, bringing me closer and I twisted the fingers of my good hand through his hair. He growled softly and pulled me on top of him. Our tongues fought for dominance and even though I knew he would win, I didn't give up. We pulled away for a moment, both of us a little breathless.

"I love you, Jeff," I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you, Kim," he responded, kissing me lightly again. "We have to get up bright and early tomorrow, so we might as well sleep now."

"Are you going anywhere?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Nope, you have me all night." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Night Jeff," I mumbled, yawning.

"Night Kim,"

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update! High school is really loading me down! Please, still review, follow and favorite! :D I'll try to update as fast I can. L8r!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kim POV**

When I woke the next morning, soft sunlight filtered into the room and something warm was draped over my body. I turned over to find Jeff staring down at me with a smile on his face. I returned the smile.

"Good morning," he said. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great," I said, stretching. "When's the Elders meeting?"

"We've got about an hour until the meeting starts. It's going to be held at Sam Uley's house." I got up and stretched a little more.

"I'll be back," I said. "Don't go anywhere." I walked down the hall to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I changed into white capris and a red flowery top. I decided not to do anything with my hair so I simply brushed it out. I reentered my room to find Jeff sitting up and staring out the window. He turned when he heard me approach.

"Wow," he said. "You look absolutely beautiful." I blushed, pleased by the comment.

"Come on," I said smiling. "I'm hungry and I know you probably are too." In response, Jeff's stomach growled loudly and I smiled wider. We headed downstairs and sat down at the table just as Seth, Brady and Jason walked in.

"Nothing new," Jason yawned. "I'm gonna crash after the Elders meeting."

"Here," Jen said, placing a heaped pile of bacon, eggs, toast, sliced apples and cups of coffee in front of Seth, Brady, and Jason. "Hopefully this will help you guys maintain your energy levels just for a few more hours."

"Thanks, sis," Jason said affectionately and dug in. Seth and Brady copied his movements. Within minutes, the plates were sparkling clean and the coffee was drained from the cups.

"Seconds?" Jason asked, pulling a sad puppy dog face in Jen's direction. Jen laughed and playfully smacked Jason's arm. "It's in the kitchen, you lazy dog. Go get it yourself!" Jason, Seth and Brady didn't need to be told twice. They scooted into the kitchen and came back with more coffee, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Hey!" I said teasingly. "Save some for the rest of us!"

"No need," Jason said. "You guys barely eat anything so why don't you leave the rest to us?" Jeff growled low in his throat. I put my hand on his arm to steady him and he relaxed. The rest of breakfast was finished with Seth, Jason, and Brady's reports. So far, nothing had been found, but a faint scent of vampires had been lingering on the border between us and the Cullens. Jason said it didn't smell anything like my dad's scent so it probably was someone else. No could be too sure.

When breakfast was finished, Jason stood up and stretched.

"Come on, guys," he said. "Meeting's in half an hour. We better start heading over there." Lily and I were going to ride in the car with Jen while the guys checked once more around, meeting at Sam Uley's house later for the Elders meeting. Jen turned up the radio and all of us sang to the latest pop tunes. The window was open and I was feeling so happy when something had to spoil my afternoon.

"Jen, stop!" I screamed. Jen slammed on the brakes and turned to face me.

"What?" she asked, panicked. "What happened Kim?" A flash of something blurred came out of nowhere and stopped next to my window. The guy was deathly pale, with red irises. I didn't know who he was, but something told me that he was part of dad's "army".

"Why hello, Kim and Lily," he said. "It's so nice to see you. You can either come with me quietly or I will have to force you."

"Leave us alone!" Lily screamed. "Jen, go!" Jen stepped on the gas pedal, but the guy was a vampire. Going full speed in a car was no match for a vampire.

"Are we almost there, Jen?" I asked, scared out of my wits.

"Yes," she responded. "Sam's house is right there!" Jen wildly turned into a driveway and stopped the car. There was no sign of anyone around. Even the house looked closed off to anyone. I got out of the car cautiously and looked around. I sighed with relief.

"OK guys," I said. "The coast is-" I was suddenly pinned against the ground with something hard and cold on top of me.

"Don't you dare move," a voice hissed in my ear. I stiffened. It was the same vampire as the one we just met!

"Get off me," I said, trying to shove him off. He chuckled quietly.

"Try all you want, sweetie," he said. "Nothing will work." He lowered his lips to my neck. I tried harder but nothing worked. Dammit! Something sharp stung my neck. Suddenly, the door of the house flew open and I heard voices. The vampire muttered something incomprehensible and suddenly vanished. I sat up, dazed, and blinked. An old person stood in the doorway and Jen and Lily were out of the car coming towards me.

"Are you alright?" Jen asked frantically. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Jen, I'm fine." I said. I stood and stretched. Jen was pale as was Lily. "What happened? You two are staring at me s if I sprouted an extra ear." Lily wordlessly pointed to my neck. My hand flew to my neck and came away red. I gasped.

"He bit me?" I asked. Lily nodded. Suddenly, a sharp ice cold pain coursed through my body. I doubled over, gasping and leaning against Jen's car for support. The world spun as the pain became unbearable.

"Kim?" I heard Jeff's voice from a distance. Suddenly, people were crowding me. "What happened to her? I will kill whoever did this to her, I'm not kidding!"

"It was one of dad's minions," Lily responded. Jeff growled menacingly.

"Jeff," I whispered. Everyone turned towards me as the world lurched once and I fell towards blackness.

When I awoke, I was lying down on a hard surface. I blinked few times to clear my head and sat up. I was in an unrecognizable room. The room was wide and spacious. Plenty of sunlight filtered in through the big glass window. Someone entered the room in a blur an stopped next to me. It was a girl. She was pale and was exquisitely beautiful. Her blond hair flowed about her perfectly and her eyes were a golden honey color. I gasped as everything clicked into place. She was a vampire!

"Carlisle!" She called. "She's awake."

"Who are you people?" I stammered. "Where is my sister and Jeff? What have you done to them?"

"Relax," a deep male voice said. "They're all right." He came closer and stuck out his hand. "Hello, Kim, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." So these were the Cullens that the pack always talked about. I shook his hand and winced at the ice coldness of it.

"I thought all vampires drank human blood," I blurted out. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" Carlisle laughed softly.

"We Cullens are vegetarians. We don't drink any human blood. We drink animal blood." I relaxed slightly.

"Am I a vampire no since some dude bit me-when did it happen?"

"Three days ago," Carlisle said. Three days? Wow, I was out for a long time. "No, you're not a vampire. We managed to stop the process before you became a full vampire."

"How?"

"We had to take the venom out of your veins. So we sucked the venom out."

"You had to drink my blood?" I asked, repulsed.

"There was no other option other then let you become vampire. Jeff didn't seem too happy with that idea." Jeff. He must be worried sick. I missed him.

"Can I go home yet?"

"Yes. The others are waiting at home your home for you." Carlisle drove me home, dropping me off in front of Jen's house. He even made sure there was no one in he surrounding woods so that I could get to the front porch safely. I entered the house to find it deserted. Or so I thought. When I entered the kitchen, a loud chorus of "WELCOME HOME, KIM!" greeted me. I stepped back and saw Lily, Jen, Jeff and the entire pack. I smiled. Jeff came over and gave me a great big hug and a peck on my lips. I missed him so much. I wanted more but he pulled back gently. Lily rushed into my arms and gave me a hug. I picked her up and twirled her around.

"Missed ya, Lil," I whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright now?" she whispered back. I nodded. Then I set her down and faced everyone.

"It's great to be back, guys." Jen came forward with a slice of cake in her hands.

"I'm guessing Sleeping Beauty hasn't eaten anything in a few days. You hungry?" My stomach rumbled and everyone laughed.

"Am I hungry?" I asked jokingly. "You've got to be kidding me, Jen. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." I took the slice of cake and took a big bite.

"Can we eat now, Jen?" Jason asked in a whiny voice. "Kim just took her first bite."

"Oh go ahead," Jen laughed, shaking her head. The boys cheered and fell on the cake like, well, like wolves.

When the little party finished I sat down at the table an started talking.

"So how did the Elders meeting go?"

"We've decided to form an alliance with the Cullens." Jeff responded. His arm was draped around me and I leaned against him, m head resting on the crook of his neck. Lily had snuggled up to Collin and he was sitting contentedly across from Jeff and me. I watched as she yawned and slowly dropped off to sleep.

"They have noticed some strange scents around their territory. Also there's a future-telling vampire and she said that there's going to be a war soon, but we don't know when yet."

"Do all the Cullens have some sort of magical power?" I wondered.

"I guess. Edward can read minds, Emmett is unnaturally strong, Rosalie is exquisitely beautiful, Jasper can calm people down, Alice can tell the future, and Bella, their recent addition, can project a shield around people and prevent them from getting injured. We're not sure about Esme and Carlisle though." Jason said.

"Alice said that your dad was creating an army of newborn vampires. Newborn vampires are the most dangerous. They have three times the strength of regular vampires and cannot control themselves when it comes to blood, especially human blood." I shuddered. The kitchen was quiet except for the sound of the clock as this information sank into my brain.

"I'll be right back," Collin said, breaking the silence. "I'm putting Lily to bed." I watched as he gently picked her up and went up the stairs. I stifled a yawn. Jeff chuckled.

"Looks like someone could use some sleep too," he said.

"I'm not tired," I protested but another yawn interrupted me and Jeff laughed.

"Uh huh, you are totally wide awake." He picked me up and brought me to my room. I lay down and he lay down next to me.

"Are you staying the night?" I whispered.

"Of course," he said and kissed my forehead. "Now sleep." I melted into his warm body and closed my eyes, letting sleep do its work.

**How is the story so far? I'll try to update as soon as possible but high school is hectic. Please, review, favorite, and follow! Until next time! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kim POV

When I woke the next morning, Jeff was gone, most likely on patrol again. I got up and cleaned myself up in the bathroom. I noticed a thin crescent shaped scar on my neck where the vampire had bitten me. I touched it gingerly as if it was going to hurt again. Nothing happened. I exhaled, relieved.

Heading downstairs, I smelled the heavenly scent of pancakes. I entered the kitchen with a smile. Lily was up and was helping Jen.

"Hey guys," I said, ruffling Lily's hair and nudging Jen's shoulder. I winked at Lily and took a pancake from the stack on a plate.

"Kim," Jen complained, nudging me back, "you're supposed to wait for everyone to begin eating!"

"Oh I was?" I asked, acting surprised. "I never knew that!" Jen chuckled and turned back to the last batch of pancakes. I took a bite out of my pancake and was about to offer my assistance to Lily who was bringing out the plates and silverware when the back door opened. The guys came in, but I couldn't see Jeff. Panicked, I looked around.

"Where's Jeff?"

"I'm right here." The pancake suddenly disappeared from my hand, half-eaten and I turned around. Jeff had stuffed the pancake in his mouth and was winking at me.

"Jeff!" I complained jokingly and smacked his arm. He chuckled and Jen came in with the pancakes. We settled around the table and started eating. For a while, no one spoke, everyone was savoring the deliciousness of the pancakes. Jason finally broke the silence.

"Well, we just talked to the Cullens again and the future-seeing one told us that your dad's army was going to launch an attack next week. We need to prepare for this battle so they have offered to give us a few pointers on how to fight the newborns."

"So soon?" Lily asked. "I thought the future-telling vampire said it would be a while."

"She did say that but apparently they have changed their mind," Jason responded. "We're going over today to train."

"Can we go too?" Lily asked. I nodded. I wanted to go and see how they were going to train.

"I don't think so," Jason said automatically.

"Why not?" Lily whined. "There's no harm in going to see what you guys are doing!"

"She has a point," Collin said. "Let them go see what we are going to do. During the actual battle, of course, they're going to be far from danger." Jason finally gave in. We finished breakfast hastily and got ready to leave. Jen decided to stay home and clean up the house a bit. Instead of riding in cars this time, I rode on Jeff's back and Lily rode on Collin's back. I think he was still thinking of the vampire incident a few days back. I couldn't blame him, really. I would be safer with the pack.

We arrived within minutes and stopped just short of a clearing. Lily and I got off and Jason directed us to walk straight forward until the clearing while they phased. Arriving in the clearing, I saw a group of eight or so vampires standing in front of me. I instantly recognized Carlisle and the blonde girl. Carlisle smiled at me and the blonde looked at me with no emotion. A rustle behind me made me turn around. Jeff and the others had phased and had assembled in rank with Jason in front. I gasped. They were huge! A chuckle behind me startled me and I saw one of the vampires with brown hair laughing. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Let's start," he said. "Kim, you and your sister can sit on the side to watch." Lily and I settled down at a base of a tall tree nearby and listened as the conversation droned on about newborn strengths and weaknesses. I eventually stopped listening and began picking at the grass growing at my feet. Lily had settled comfortably against me and started humming.

"What are you humming?" I whispered to her. She smiled.

"Remember that song that mom used to sing to us at night? The one about the green grass meadow and the little girl?" she asked.

"Of course I remember," I murmured. "How can I forget?" We remained silent after that, she was humming the song and I had somehow found a yellow flower growing nearby and I picked it, examining its petals.

"_There once was a little girl, her dress all light and pretty, she came to a rolling green meadow, filled with all flowers and bugs. She came to a brook and saw fish swimming and waved hello before continuing on her way…"_ I joined Lily in singing the song softly. Tears pricked my eyes as the song brought many happy memories of the past. I looked down and saw that Lily had tears in her eyes as well.

"I miss mom so much," she whispered. I hugged her close.

"So do I," I said sadly. "Things can never be the way they were before." She pulled away gently and wiped her tears away. I gazed up at the blue sky and thought of all the times mom, dad, Lily and I had gone on long road trips to go to a different beach each time. A wave of emotions came over me, happiness, sadness, and longing. Tears leaked out from my eyes. Something nuzzled my cheek and I saw Jeff next to me, still in wolf form. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked him in the eye. His eyes held so much emotion that it was hard to read them. I could see the sympathy in his eyes and the love he had for me. I stroked his muzzle.

"I'm all right," I whispered to him. "Nothing happened." He nodded, understandingly and nuzzled me once more. I smiled and hugged his neck. "Is training almost done?" He rolled his eyes and gave a short bark which I took as _we still have a while to go._ I sighed. I wanted training to be finished so I could return home.

"Is Collin ok?" Lily suddenly asked Jeff. Jeff nodded and barked once. A chocolate brown colored wolf broke away from the training circle and joined our little group by the trees. Lily embraced Collin and I heard him almost purr in satisfaction. I smiled to myself and turned back to Jeff. He had settled down comfortably next to me and was staring at me. I scooted closer to him and leaned against his neck, feeling his hard muscles and his warm fur. We stayed like this and I tried watching what the others were doing. As far as I could tell, they were practicing how to fight newborns.

After what seemed like forever, everyone came over to where Lily, Collin, Jeff and I were situated.

"We're done for today," Carlisle said. "Thanks for coming." Jason nodded his head at Carlisle and the rest of the vampires. Then they were suddenly gone. Jason jerked his head towards the forest and the rest of the wolves followed his lead and left. Jeff stayed crouched beside me and I faced him in confusion.

"Aren't you leaving with them?" I asked. He nodded and nudged me. "You want me to ride on your back? Are you sure?" I asked. He snorted and nodded as if saying _of course I can handle you!_ I climbed on and held on to some of the fur. He then took off so fast that I almost fell off. I leaned forward and watched as trees zipped by in a green blur. The wind stung my eyes making them water. Then suddenly, we stopped. I saw that we had stopped in front of Jen's house. I slid off of Jeff and saw Lily slide off too. Then Jeff and Collin turned tail and disappeared into the forest only to come back a few seconds later in human form.

"How was the ride?" Jeff asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Windy," I responded smiling. Jeff chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. We entered the house to find Jen finishing lunch arrangements. Sandwiches were piled on plates and pretty much everyone was seated.

"Hurry up, Kim!" Brady whined. "I'm starving!" I smirked and deliberately slowed down my pace a lot just to humor Brady. He growled at me. Jeff came to my defense and stood in front of me and growled at Brady.

"I'm kidding, Brady," I said. I sped up and sat in my seat. Brady grinned and looked to Jen for permission to start eating.

"Stop staring at me like that, Brady!" Jen said, laughing. "Go ahead, you can start." Brady whooped with delight and seized a couple sandwiches, piling them on his plate. I chuckled, watching the rest wolf down their sandwiches too. I took one and was nibbling on the edge of it. Lily had taken her sandwich and was looking at it, turning it over and over, not eating.

"Hey," I whispered. "You all right?"

"Yea," she said. "I'm not hungry." I raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed. "Fine, but I'll tell you later." I turned back to my sandwich and felt something warm on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jeff looking at me.

"Is she alright?" he asked me. I nodded, finishing my sandwich. By then, all the sandwiches were gone. I looked at the empty plates and was startled as everyone got up.

"I'm gonna crash now," Jason said, yawning. "Brady, Jeff, Collin, you guys are running patrol." The three of them nodded and left. Jason left the room and crashed on the couch, instantly snoring. Seth was also leaving.

"I've got to go home and check on my parents. I think I'll stay over there for dinner tonight, Jen," he added. "See you all later!" He was gone.

"Jim, come help me do some grocery shopping," Jen said. "We're running low on food and I do not want to see you guys hungry." Jim smiled and they both left. That left Lily and me standing in the middle of the dining room. We looked at each other awkwardly in the silence.

"So," I asked, trying to start a conversation, "what do you want to do?" Lily remained silent. I waited.

"I don't know," she responded simply. "I want to go back and change the past but I can't do that right now, right?" I nodded. I wanted to change everything that happened to mom, dad and what happened between us as sisters.

"Do you remember the time when dad helped us prepare a birthday cake for mom on her birthday and the kitchen ended up getting a lot messier than in should have. Then when mom walked in she was so surprised that she dropped the groceries she was holding." Lily cracked a smile.

"The cake had a huge smiley face on it and the messy letters of 'Happy Birthday Mom!' on it," she said. "I remember the good old days." I smiled. "Then there was the time that we went to a beach somewhere but it started pouring and I was so upset that I wouldn't stop crying."

"I remember," I said. "Mom got you a teddy bear from a nearby shop and you turned really happy. Your smile and laughter could've made the sun come out." Lily laughed. Then she suddenly stopped.

"I miss mom so much, Kim," she said, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Me too," I whispered. We embraced and sat down on the couch. We turned the TV on and started flicking through the channels in silence. Then Kim whispered in my ear the very words I had hoped to hear for a long time.

"I forgive you."

**How is the story so far? What do you think I should do to make it more interesting? Thanks for reading! :D Hopefully I can update soon and get Chapter 12 in. Happy Reading! 3**


End file.
